


from both of us

by Marishna



Series: Advent Calendar 2016 [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, McCall Pack, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Santa, Secrets, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: "How much longer can you hold out, Ally?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> DAY TWENTY-ONE.
> 
> For Hamarakissa on LJ who asked for Scott/Isaac/Allison and Secret Santa gift exchange. I guess this could be in the same universe as [I'm your Secret Santa, bet you can't guess who](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8855584) but it's not necessary to read first. This also feels a bit ooc to me because I don't think I had a handle on the voices. Points for trying and/or smut?
> 
> Feel free to track me down on [tumblr](http://hoechlin-perfection.tumblr.com/)

“How much longer can you hold out, Ally?” 

Allison rocked her head back and forth on the pillow and tried to grasp at the sheets for leverage but Scott held her tightly. Her legs were together and propped on Scott’s right shoulder as he pushed in and out of her slowly. 

“Even if I come I’ll be able to keep fucking you,” Scott whispered to her as a curl of hair flopped into his eye. Allison reached out to brush it away but Scott ducked out of her reach and growled softly. She gasped and clenched around him but Scott made a tsking noise and pulled out of her, leaving her empty and moaning.

“Tell me who you’re a Secret Santa for and I’ll let you come,” Scott reminded her. 

“This… isn’t fair, Scott,” Allison panted while she clawed at Scott’s thighs. 

“You aren’t a beta, this is the only negotiating tactic I have against you,” Scott told her with a laugh. 

“You’re lucky I love you… or you’d get an arrow to the ass,” Allison grumbled between moans as Scott rubbed the head of his cock against her wetness. She keened when he pushed forward enough to breach her but then pulled back again.

“C’mon, Ally. Let me make you come,” Scott pleaded as his own tone took on a desperate hint. 

“Isaac!” Allison whimpered. “It’s Isaac.” Instead of thrusting back into her Scott continued to stroke his cock and run it up and down her pussy. Allison let out a frustrated sound and frowned at Scott.

“Scott, you _promised_ ,” Allison moaned raggedly. 

“You like Isaac, don’t you?” Scott asked and Allison nodded her head quickly but Scott shoot his. “No, I mean you _really_ like him. Have you ever thought of him doing this to you?”

Scott pushed in quickly but was gone again before Allison could take even a moment of enjoyment. She pounded her fists on the bed and rocked in Scott’s grasp.

“What do you want from me, Scott?” Allison whispered. 

“If Isaac was here with us right now would that make you happy?” Scott asked seriously, staring into her eyes without blinking.

Allison’s cheeks reddened and she closed her eyes as she nodded slowly. When she peeked back up at Scott she saw he was smiling softly.

“Me too,” he replied, and then he finally moved.

Scott’s control faltered when he slammed back inside her. He snarled and felt his eyes shift to red but Allison squeezed around his throbbing cock and she dug her fingernails into the meaty part of his thighs

Allison directed one of Scott’s hands between her legs and he loosened his grasp on them so he could rub her clit while their bodies rocked together. She was already on edge from Scott’s teasing and it only took a few thrusts and Scott’s familiar fingers to send her soaring. She shuddered around Scott and he came loudly, spilling out of her and between her legs to make a mess on the bed sheets. 

Later they lay together, Allison with her head on Scott’s chest listening to his heart beat steadily while Scott stroked her back. 

“Did you mean it?” she asked quietly.

“Did you?” 

Allison nodded once. 

“Yeah, me too,” Scott agreed.

His heart didn’t skip a beat.

***

Allison was overwhelmed with sensation. Her head dropped back onto Scott’s right shoulder while Isaac sucked biting kisses into the sensitive skin of her breasts. She rocked up and down on their cocks in some sort of rhythm that made sense only to their bodies.

Scott reached around Allison with his left hand and cupped Isaac’s cheek to get his attention. Isaac looked up with a dazed expression, his lips red and swollen. He let himself be drawn in by Scott and they kissed over Allison’s shoulder. 

“Brings a … whole new meaning… to… merry… fucking Christmas,” Allison panted. Scott and Isaac broke apart when Scott snorted and Isaac buried his face in her hair to laugh as their thrusting became erratic and jerky. Allison clutched at the arms around her, uncaring of the twin sets of sharp claws that rested against her skin, and held on tightly. Scott worked his hand between them and fingered her while Isaac went back to laving at her nipples.

Isaac came first and triggered Allison who fucked down on their cocks hard with a loud cry. Scott kept thrusting into her after Isaac popped out and he slipped easily in and out of her thanks to the additional wetness from Isaac’s come. 

Isaac kept Allison upright as she rocked against Scott’s powerful strokes and worked a hand into Scott’s thick dark hair to tug his eyes up as he came, filling Allison even more.

Later, either minutes or hours depending on who was asked, they lay together in a heap with arms and legs tucked and folded into an intricate puzzle. In the morning they’d talk about what happened and figure out how it would work between them but at that very moment it just felt _right_ and that was all they needed.


End file.
